Can you turn back time?
by PurpleGrl
Summary: A Leddi fan fic. Everything is going great for Eddi and Max but then Luc returns...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic. Like everyone else I love Luc and Eddi so here the first part is. I don't own Holby City. **

Eddi and Max staggered along the corridor to Eddi's flat. They both had one hand occupied with a beer, and the other hand clutching the other person to stop them from falling. They arrived at her flat and entered giggling like little children. As soon as they were inside Max put the beers on Eddi's table and then started kissing Eddi passionately. The kiss deepened and Max's hands started wondering.

"No Max," giggled Eddi. "The door isn't even shut."

"Would you rather shut the door or kiss me?" Max asked.

"Well," Eddi started to say, but Max silenced her with a kiss. Soon Max's shirt was off and their kiss turned into a really fiery one. Max pulled Eddi over to her sofa by the door, and fell down pulling her on top of him.

"No Max, why don't we finish our beers and watch some television?" asked Eddi firmly but she was giggling as well.

"Alright then," sighed Max putting his shirt back on. They watched a movie called "Stolen" and had six more beers between them. Max was getting impatient but he didn't want to say and ruin it. Once the movie had finished Eddi was ready to say goodbye to Max, but he had other ideas. He kissed her again and stroked her face, his hands eventually wrapped around her neck. His shirt came off again. They didn't hear the footsteps or see Luc Hemingway come through the open door.

**Sorry if the grammar is bad or if this is too short, let me know! Please R+R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, LivvyTheOllieValentineLover, I am 14 as you asked. Here's my next chapter:**

When Luc saw them he cleared his throat awkwardly. Eddi and Max sprang apart guiltily.

"Max can you go wait in my bedroom please while i get rid of this scum, "said Eddi with as much anger added to her voice as she could.

"Fine whatever," replied Max.

"What the hell are you doing here Luc?" shouted Eddi. "I mean you leave out of the blue, then you send me my key back, then once when I am getting over you, you return. What the hell Luc? Why are you doing this?"

She went on and on, but Luc just listened didn't even defend himself which made Eddi even angrier. Her shouting was eventually broken by Max.

"Listen I'm gonna go Eds, I'll see you tomorrow," said Max. Grabbing his jacket he quickly left. With Max gone she returned shouting at him even louder. Luc just stood there.

"Well say something," Eddi spat.

"Okay well," replied Luc slowly. "I needed to think."

"You needed to think?" said Eddi with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," said Luc.

"Get out Luc, just get out," Eddi screamed. She pushed him out, slammed the door and he left."

Eddi groaned and reached for her beer. Thoughts came in and out her mind, screaming at her. She didn't know what to do but hoped she'd never see him again.

**Please R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you for the nice reviews, both my chapters I feel have been too short so I will try and make this one longer.**

The next day Eddi woke up with a headache as per usual, but this time her headache wasn't the thing on her mind. Her phone flashed at her saying there was a voicemail for her, it was from Max.

"Hi Eds, just saying got an email from Mr. H last night saying there is a permanent job available on AAU, the interview is next week." Hearing that made Eddi go warm inside, she had a man who was going to stay for her. Thinking about that, she remembered the events of last night with Luc.

"It will be fine," Eddi told herself. "I will probably never see Luc again."

Eddi arrived at Holby one minute before her shift started. She didn't want to be late again. Running down the corridor she bumped into a doctor in scrubs.

"Oh Sorry," she said.

"That's fine," Luc replied. Eddi wanted to have another go at him but instead she asked:

"Why are you in scrubs?"

"Well I'm up for a permanent position and my interview is next week. So in the meantime I'm working here as another locum, alongside your friend from last night I believe. They needed the staff to make a new permanent policy work. So here I am," Luc replied. Eddi couldn't believe this but she was late so she ran, ran away just like he did to her. She arrived in AAU five minutes after her shift started.

"Your late," Max exclaimed.

"Sorry," mumbled Eddi.

"Never mind i covered for you, you can thank me later," he said with a cheeky grin. Eddi smiled back and got to work.

Later Luc saw Eddi sitting on her own in the nurses' station. He started to go up to her but Chantelle got in his way.

"Hi Luc how are you?" she asked.

"Fine yes," Luc said keeping an eye on Eddi.

"Any way i was just wondering, I've been swapped with Chrissie so now I'm a nurse on AAU, and I'm up for a permanent nursing position. Mr Griffin and Malick said they would coach me for the interview, but now that I've been moved I was wondering if you could," asked Chantelle.

"Well" Luc started.

"I was going to ask Mr. Leavey but he's so busy planning the wedding," gabbled Chantelle. "I love weddings don't you? Especially the dresses, the balloons and the fancy venues."

"Chantelle can you please get out my way," exploded Luc. As soon as he said that he felt like he'd just punched a puppy. "I'm sorry Chantelle," Luc said. Chantelle said nothing; she just walked away with a hurt expression on her face.

Luc felt terrible, but he needed to talk to Eddi, so he looked over to the nurses' station but Eddi was gone.

**Please R+R. Next chapter soon hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone again thanks for the nice reviews, **

The next time Luc saw Eddi was by a patient's bed.

"So what do we have here?"Luc quizzed.

"Brendan Foster, sixty seven, has ruptured spleen and type one diabetes," Eddi replied. They worked together quietly but efficiently.

"Right I will take you in to theatre now, so nurse McKee can you prep him please?" asked Luc.

"Sure," replied Eddi. As Luc turned away Brendan Foster grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm not going to die am I doctor?" trembled Brendan.

"Of course not you are in very safe hands, and I am confident you will be out of here within a week. If you have any questions feel free to ask me," said Luc

As Brendan was wheeled away, Luc looked up to see Eddi looking at him, they held the gaze for a while just staring into each other's eyes, but then Eddi broke it and walked away as fast as she could to the next patient where Max was.

"Look Kyle I don't care if you don't like me, because if I'm honest I'm not particularly fond of you either, but I have to treat you if I want to keep my job so please tell me where the pain is." shouted Max.

"Max you can't shout at a patient," cried Eddi. "He's ninety one show him some sympathy please!"

"Yeah," added Kyle.

"I give up!" said Max and he stormed off.

Eddi sat in the staffroom thinking how today had been so strange.

"Why is Luc here?" she wondered aloud. Her thoughts were interrupted by Max coming in.

"Hey Eddi, you want to come and find an on call room seeing as we're both on a break?" Max asked.

"No Max i don't," said Eddi. "Can we talk instead?"

"Fine," grumbled Max.

"You know the other Locum, well he and I went out for a bit, I mean not properly we slept together a couple of times and went for a date once, but still i thought I should let you know. Anyway he left and now he's back and I don't know why," Eddi sighed. She was cut off by Max laughing and scrolling down his phone. So he hadn't even been listening.

"Max, did you hear what i just said?" asked Eddi.

"Yeah um you want to cut down on your hours," replied Max. "So shall we get a room?"

"No Max," said Eddi annoyed. "What I was saying was." At that moment Max's phone rang.

"Got to get this," Max laughed. "Tony mate how are you? Yeah, yeah, Ha ha" trailed Max's voice as he left the room. Eddi put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. At that point Luc walked in, he didn't say anything but poured himself some water gulped it down and left. But on his way out he turned to Eddi.

"I do regret what I did you know," he said.

**Please R+R as I would love more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, thank you for the nice reviews, here's the next chapter:**

It was the end of a long day for Eddi and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed, but unfortunately she'd already arranged to meet Max at the bar. So she got changed as fast as she could, hoping Luc wouldn't come in.

It was a cool night as the end of summer had already come, despite the fact it was still August. So Eddi walked fast, wrapping her jacket tightly around her, she walked past Luc's caravan then stopped. She stared at it for a while thinking of all the good memories she had there, a tiny part of her wanted to go up to it and knock on its door and go in, but she didn't she just walked on to the bar.

Max was waiting there surrounded by a group of girls, but when he saw Eddi he whispered something to them and they left laughing. Eddi just shrugged her shoulders; they'd left that was all that mattered.

"Hey Eddi I got you your favourite," smiled Max. Eddi looked down towards her Vodka and diet coke and gulped it back like a tequila shot. Seeing Eddi do that surprised Max, but he did the same thing with his drink, within an hour Eddi and Max were completely plastered, so they paid their tab and wandered back to Max's house laughing and screaming. The last thing Eddi remembered when she woke up the next morning was seeing Luc staring at them from outside his caravan.

"Oh god my head," mumbled Eddi, she was never going to drink again. Max was in the shower so Eddi got dressed and swallowed some aspirin, when Max came out he took the aspirin box from her and swallowed some too. After that they both left once Max had got dressed, and stopped at a cafe to pick up some strong coffees and two greasy bacon sandwiches. They arrived at Holby fifteen minutes before their shift started but they went up anyway, this was their first time in the past few weeks that they had been on time. Max went to go and speak to Sasha so Eddi got changed and sat in Michael's office, she knew he wouldn't mind, there would be too many people in the staffroom and she couldn't face them with her massive hangover.

"Eddi, we need to talk," said Luc coming in. He shut the blinds and closed the door, and before Eddi could say something he started talking.

"Look I left because I was scared and i needed to think it over, but i have and I'm sorry.

"Luc you're too late," said Eddi and she got up and started to leave.

"Eddi I'm sorry said Luc grabbing her arm.

"Luc," Eddi warned.

"I'm sorry," said Luc leaning in.

"Luc no," said weakening slightly Eddi.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Luc leaning in closer.

"I'm sorry," whispered Luc one more time. His mouth getting closer and closer to hers, but their almost kiss was broken by the fire alarm bell.

**This has been my favourite chapter to write, please R+R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the really nice reviews, I really appreciate them.**

Eddi hurried along the corridor pausing just to check he wasn't behind her, the alarm bell was not helping her hangover but it made her think more clearly. How could she have been so stupid? If that bell hadn't gone off she might have kissed him and allowed him back into her life. Why would she do that when she spent the past few months getting over him? So what if he was sorry, she just couldn't risk getting hurt again. She had never let a man run her life before, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Besides she had Max and he was everything she looked for in a boyfriend, he was funny, smart, and handsome and they had a lot in common. Why would she throw that away over some guy who had really hurt her? Eddi swore to herself she would never ever do something that stupid again. She would try and avoid Luc as much as possible.

She reached the exit of the hospital and walked to the car park with everyone else. She saw Max and stood by him.

"What's going on," she whispered.

"Practice drill remember, Michael told us about it last week," Max replied.

"Oh of course," said Eddi breathing a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was half of AAU burnt down.

"Well done everyone that was most efficient," said Hanssen. "You may now go back inside." Eddi searched the crowd but she had lost Max. When she was almost back in doors she saw Luc had caught up with her.

"Eddi," he started.

"No Luc don't," she said sadly. "Just don't." Then she hurried as fast as she could back to the ward before he could catch up with her.

Unfortunately her first patient was Luc's patient too. So much for her plan to avoid him.

"So what do we have here?" asked Luc.

"Mark Davies, Thirty two, fell out of tree, badly damaged his left arm and back," replied Eddi not daring to even look at Luc.

"Okay lets order an x-ray and an MRI," said Luc.

They both walked away, with Eddi trying to go in the opposite direction to Luc she ended up in the nurses' station, unfortunately he came back from wherever he'd been and came up to her. Eddi was in the middle of booking the MRI when she saw him; she couldn't run though she had to do her job.

"Look Eddi can we talk when you're on your break?" requested Luc.

"We already did talk Luc," responded Eddi.

"But we got interrupted, come on Eddi we need to talk about us," said Luc desperately.

"Don't you get it Luc? There is no us, not anymore. There's a Max and me, but no us," replied Eddi angrily yet miserably too. With that said she walked off.

**Please R+R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if the last chapter disappointed you all, here's the next one:**

Eddi lay in Max's double bed, it was three in the morning but she couldn't get to sleep. Max was sprawled next to her, taking up most of the double bed, snoring contently. She was sleepy but her brain was still whirring. Even though she wouldn't admit it to even herself she missed Luc, and she longed to be in his uncomfortable bed, but she was happy with Max too, she quickly put any thoughts of Luc to the back of her mind. She turned over again hitting Max in the ribs by accident.

"What's happening?" he questioned sleepily.

"Sorry Max I can't get to sleep," said Eddi. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Ok cool," replied Max as he turned over, within a minute he was fast asleep again. Eddi sighed and got out of his bed carefully, so she didn't wake him again. She went into his kitchen and made herself some coffee. Eddi and Max's shift started at six so she would need to get up in two hours anyway. Reading a book and drinking the hot liquid soothed her she could have happily stayed there all day. Unfortunately two hours passed really quickly and she needed to start getting ready.

Walking into the ward Eddi glanced behind her, making sure Max wasn't right behind her as they agreed. Not because she cared what people thought or what a particular person thought, but she just didn't want to be the face of everyone's gossip. Grabbing a folder she walked up to her first patient.

"Hello Miss Andrews, my name is nurse McKee and I shall now take you to theatre," informed Eddi.

Eddi wiped her hands dry and walked into the operating theatre. Despite her attempts to swap, she was the scrub nurse for Luke's operation. She knew what he would want to talk about, even after what she said yesterday. Eddi handed Luc the scalpel and he made the incision on the woman's lower abdomen. To Eddi's surprise Luc didn't talk about what she thought he was going to talk about at all. He only talked to her to ask for something every once in a while.

With the operation a success they both went to clean up. Even then Luc didn't say anything just washed his hands quietly. Eddi thinking to herself realised that you could never know what Luc was thinking, and when you think you do he does something completely different. Like yesterday all he wanted to do was talk to her, and today he was avoiding it as much as possible. She'd never known someone who changed their mind as much as Luc. Even so she felt slightly hurt. She didn't know why as she didn't want to be with him, but she hadn't expected him to act like this.

"Well done," Eddi said Luc.

"Thanks," he muttered back. They both reached for the soap at the same time and their hands touched, Luc quickly moved his hand back and grabbed a paper towel then walked out of the room.

**Please R+R, I will try and update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thanks for the great reviews,**

The rest of the day stayed like that Luc avoiding Eddi and Eddi being confused about it. She wanted to go up to him and confront him about his strange behaviour, but she couldn't without making it seem that she had feelings for him. Which she didn't, she liked Max.

Walking home she longed to go up to that caravan again, and have a proper go at him. Slap him just like she wanted to when he arrived, but she couldn't she wasn't brave enough.

The next day was the day of the interview for the permanent position. Eddi really hoped that Max would get it; she wanted Luc out of her life once and for all. He'd have to leave if he didn't get the job, he couldn't not work for the rest of his life. He was such a good doctor and everywhere would want him, she just hoped that Hanssen wouldn't. Luc's interview was already over but Max's was still in process.

"Hey," said Max interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Max, your interview was short. You only went in five minutes ago," said Eddi.

"I know but i think I got it," grinned Max. "Hanssen didn't say anything he just sat there listening to me."

"That's great!" replied Eddi smiling. Why did she feel sad knowing that Max had got it? Oh well the important thing was she wouldn't have to see Luc again.

"Ah Max can I speak to you?" asked Sasha. "Hanssen asked me to talk to you."

"Here comes the congratulations talk," whispered Max. "Sure thing Sasha," Max said happily. "So what's my pay rise?" Eddi could hear him say as he walked out of the room into the office nearby. Eddi's face dropped as she saw Max say something angrily at Sasha, kick over the dustbin and storm out over to her. Eddi heard Sasha call out something as he left the room, but she couldn't make out what he said.

"How did it go?" asked Eddi silently even though she knew the result.

"Oh fine apart from the fact that I didn't get the job, and because you can't swear at another colleague I don't even get to work out my notice. I have to leave now," Max shouted.

"Sorry Max," said Eddi quietly.

"You're not sorry; you can't wait for me to leave so you can go out with that other locum." Max shouted even louder. Eddi didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected him to ever act like this.

"I think you should leave," instructed Sasha putting a protective arm around Eddi.

"Shut it fatty," replied Max angrily, and he punched Sasha. Then Max walked out of the ward.

"Sasha are you ok?" cried Eddi.

"Yeah fine thanks," said Sasha getting up. He had a small red mark on his face, but other than that he was fine. Eddi looked helplessly around the room, her whole world was falling apart, and she now had no boyfriend and an ex she had to work with everyday. Speaking of Luc where was he?

**Might not be able to update as often as I go back to school tomorrow,**

**Please R+R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay as I have had tons of school work. Hope you enjoy it!**

A couple of minutes later Luc walked in.

"What happened here," he asked looking at the mess Max had made on his way out.

"Max didn't get the job so he got angry and punched Sasha then left," replied Eddi miserably.

But as Eddi sat in the staffroom later, she realised she was already over Max. Their relationship was purely based on alcohol, and fooling around in on call rooms. She didn't even feel that sad. Eddi sighed at the mountain of paperwork in front of her and got to work.

Walking back on to the ward she looked at the clock. There was still an hour left of her shift. Eddi realised she needed some more sick bowls, she looked around but she couldn't see any other nurses. So she went to get them herself, walking in to the nearest one she saw Luc in there. When he saw her he turned away. Fumbling along the shelves she couldn't find the sick bowls, she stood there scanning the shelves.

"Nurse McKee sorry," said Luc leaning past her trying to get the syringes. He was so close to her she could feel his body heat. Luc grabbed the syringes and looked down, meaning to step away from her. Instead he saw her looking at him intensely almost as if she was studying him, he looked back and then at the same time they both leaned in towards each other. Slowly their lips met for a tender yet passionate kiss. Eddi had almost forgotten what it was like, it was completely different to how Max kissed her. She could tell through the kiss that he really cared about her, and he could tell that she had really missed him. They both dropped what they were holding and Eddi put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Luc's arms were holding her protecting her, yet not restricting her. Suddenly Eddi realised what she was doing at stepped back quickly.

"Eddi what?" questioned Luc who was slightly confused.

"Sorry Luc I can't do this, I want to but I couldn't deal with it if you left again," Eddi said sadly.

"Eddi I'm not going to leave again, I told you I regret leaving why would i leave again?" Luc said softly.

"I'm sorry Luc I shouldn't have led you on, I just can't trust you anymore," whispered Eddi.

"Just try," said Luc, and before Eddi could say anything else he kissed her again. This time she didn't stop and kissed him back.

**This is definitely my new favourite chapter, **

**Please, please R+R as I would love to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, again I'm sorry for the delay here's the next chapter:**

Even after their kiss, Luc and Eddi carried on as they normally would work together, keeping it professional, for the last forty five minutes anyway. Eddi's shift finished and she went to change, as she was taking her shirt off over her head she heard someone come in. Assuming it was Luc she carried on what she was doing, she finished taking off her scrubs shirt and put on her top and hoody. It was only when she turned around she realised she was face to face with Max not Luc.

"Max," Eddi exclaimed.

"Eddi I'm sorry for how I reacted, I've got a permanent job offer in Bristol," announced Max. "Come with me."

"No Max I'm staying here," said Eddi.

"I know you want me and want to be with me," said Max getting angry.

"No Max I don't whatever we had it's over," shouted Eddi getting angry too. Max pushed her against the Locker roughly and started kissing her.

"Max what are you doing?" asked Eddi pushing him away. Max took no notice and started kissing her. She couldn't move he had a tight grip of her hands and she couldn't move her head either. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luc walk in and stare at them, no this could not be happening she thought. Max stopped when he saw Luc too.

"Right," Luc said and walked off. Eddi used that opportunity to break free of Max and run after Luc. She ran down the corridor hoping she would catch up with him. When she didn't see him at the end of the corridor she ran down the stairs as she knew from Luc's first day that he didn't like lifts.

"What's to like," she remembered him saying. Finally she got down the stairs; she ran out into the car park and saw him go into his caravan. Eddi walked there quickly and knocked on the door. He answered almost immediately.

"Luc it wasn't what it looked like," Eddi gabbled. "He was holding me down so I couldn't move and I didn't want to kiss him."

"Ok," Luc said awkwardly.

"Ok?" asked Eddi confused.

"I believe you," Luc replied.

"Right," said Eddi even more confused, she thought he'd be mad at her. "So you're not mad then?" she quizzed.

"You want it in writing?" Luc said raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just, never mind can I come in?" Eddi asked. Luc nodded his head and she came in. She tripped over Luc's foot and he caught her, holding her. Unsurprisingly their mouths soon met; Eddi clung onto the edges of his jacket like she would never let him go again. She kicked off her shoes and he put his hands around her neck. He didn't want to lose her again either.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, please R+R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, will probably not be able to update till the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Eddi woke up the next morning and her back was aching, but she was glad to be back in that uncomfortable bed. Even if it meant her back killing her. Her stirring woke Luc.

"Morning," he said kissing her.

Luc opened his door and walked out with Eddi following him.

"Right then I'll wait here for a couple of minutes," Luc sighed.

"No let's go in together its fine," smiled Eddi. Luc put his hand under her chin so it tilted up and he kissed her slowly, his hands moving to cup her face. Their kiss ended, just their foreheads touching and their lips millimetres away, staring at each other.

"Let's go then," Eddi whispered. Off they walked together hand in hand. Arriving at the ward they delved into their first block of patients.

"Hello Miss. Kelvin, my name is Doctor Hemingway and this is nurse McKee, We will be doing your operation today," Luc explained. They walked away and Eddi put her hand in her pocket to get her phone out.

"Luc I left my phone in your van this morning," Eddi said.

"Looks like I did too," said Luc searching his pockets. "Well we can get them tonight."

"Tonight, what do you mean?" Eddi asked.

"I take it you know what tonight means, it means night time today," Luc replied smiling. Eddi laughed.

"No I mean what if someone calls me?" Eddi said worriedly.

"It will be fine it's just a couple of hours," Luc said.

"Your right," Eddi said. They got back to work and got through most of their patients quickly.

"Right it's time for Miss Kelvin's operation; I prepped her already we just need to scrub in. Also I've just changed Mr Gales, Mr. Gellaman, Mr. Jung, and Mr. Desmonds catheters" stated Eddi.

"In the space of half an hour, wow I didn't know you were omnipotent," said Luc.

"You know me so little," Eddi laughed as they both walked into the room and began washing their hands.

Eddi leaned against the railings of the roof; she was meeting Luc here as her shift finished earlier.

"Don't do it," Luc called out. Eddi laughed and went over to greet him.

"Ok," Eddi grinned kissing him, he kissed her back and they just stood there kissing each other. It was as if they were making up for all the lost kisses when Luc left.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Eddi in between kisses.

"Well I need to collect some papers from my lab then we get our phones, then I have no idea," replied Luc. He looked at the door. "Or we could stay here for a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Eddi.

"Well the doors shut and only the building manager has the key, that's why we normally keep it open. I must have shut it," said Luc smacking his head. Eddi's face clouded.

"So we're trapped here," she cried.

"Yeah, looks like it," replied Luc worried too.

**Please R+R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoyed my twist of leaving them stuck on the roof, Thank you all as well for the reviews.**

**I am really pleased with myself for getting through my huge amounts of schoolwork so I thought I'd update my story, hope you all like it!**

Luc and Eddi sat on the steps. It had been around half an hour since they both realised that they were trapped. They'd got over the shock of being stuck there and realising there was nothing they could do, but they certainly weren't happy

"Hopefully the building manager will come here in the morning or someone else who knows how to unlock it," said Luc hopefully.

"Yeah," Eddi replied miserably. It was eight pm on Eddi's watch and she was beginning to feel more angry then sad. "This is all your fault Luc," she shouted suddenly. "If you had used that intelligent brain of yours, and not shut the door we wouldn't be trapped here!" She got up and stepped away from him. "We might have to wait here for a lot longer than a day, and it's all because of you!"

"Ssh," Luc said softly getting up and walking towards her.

"No I won't Luc; we're stuck here thanks to you!"

"Ssh I know, I know, I'm sorry," Luc whispered putting his arms around her and hugging her.

"Sorry Luc, I'm just really worried," said Eddi trembling slightly. She wasn't crying but then again she never did.

"I know, I know," Luc whispered again, still hugging her. He guided her back over to the steps and sat down with her. He put his arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"We can get through this though, just a couple more hours," he said soothingly. As the hours past they just talked. Eddi was feeling sad but Luc always knew how to cheer her up.

"Where did you go?" she asked him suddenly.

"To Suffolk," replied Luc knowing what she was talking about. "It was my plan right at the beginning to go there next after Holby."

"So why did you come back?" Eddi asked.

"I missed the rubbish hospital sandwiches," Luc grinned.

"Luc can you for once in your life give me a straight answer," Eddi said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I needed to get my head straight, I did and realised what I did to you and raced back down the motorway at one hundred miles an hour," smiled Luc.

Eddi twisted her head round.

"Thank you for coming back," she said smiling then planted a kiss on his lips. Their kiss grew more intense and it ended just as it did earlier, with just their foreheads touching and their lips so close.

It was eleven pm and Eddi was freezing, she desperately tried to cover up how cold she was by acting brave, but Luc wasn't convinced.

"Eddi your lips are turning blue," said Luc. "You can wear my coat."

"No, I'm fine thanks," shivered Eddi. Luc took off his coat and put it around Eddi, guiding her arms through the sleeves like she was a toddler. He rarely felt the cold and it was her he was more worried about than him. Eddi shivered violently next to him, he didn't know what to do to. He peeled of his shirt and turned it from inside out to inside in. Eddi stared at him horrified.

"It's not what it looks like," Luc joked and Eddi relaxed. He carefully took off the coat on her and her jacket then put his top on her then re put the jacket and coat back on; making sure everything was zipped up. He was running out of layers to put on her but he hoped she could stay well enough until morning. It was definitely another cold night, the winds were blowing strongly and the temperature was easily below five degrees. Luc was starting to get cold but he had to brave it out for Eddi.

**Please R+R as I would love to know what you all think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Luc's eyes opened slowly, looking around at his surroundings he was confused until he remembered what had happened. He blearily looked at his watch which said that it was four thirty in the morning and it was still dark. As he closed his eyes again to go back to sleep he realised Eddi wasn't there and his top and coat were on the ground. Worriedly he leapt up but as he saw her leaning against the rail he relaxed and walked over to her.

"Could you not sleep?" Luc asked.

"Not really," replied Eddi staring into the distance. "It really makes you think doesn't it?"

"What makes you think?" Luc said confused.

"Being trapped on the roof not knowing if anyone's gonna rescue you," said Eddi.

"Yeah I suppose it does," Luc smiled, Eddi turned to face him.

"Luc do you think anyone's gonna come?" Eddi questioned.

"Of course they will, any minute," Luc promised. They embraced in a hug, after what seemed forever they broke apart. They finished it with a tender kiss.

"Dr. Hemingway, nurse McKee may I ask precisely what you are doing here when your shift started at four am precisely," interrupted Hanssen.

"We got trapped here all night," Eddi said flustered. She couldn't believe Mr Hanssen had walked in on her and Luc kissing.

"Right, well Mr. Leavey is expecting you I suggest you quickly report to AAU," informed Mr Hanssen.

"Thank you," mumbled Eddi. Her and Luc quickly walked down the stairs relieved to be inside again, but they weren't looking forward to the explaining they had to do to Sasha.

Eddi and Luc slowly walked to Luc's caravan in silence they weren't mad at each other, but they were really tired and even enjoyed being together silently.

They reached his caravan and went inside, not speaking or saying a word. Horrible as the experience was being trapped on the roof had really brought them closer together.

**Please R+R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone just to let you know this is going to be my last chapter as I feel that I've done all I can with this story, and if I continued the chapters would just get worse and worse. So enjoy:**

Despite them being closer their relationship hadn't changed at all. They never had a regular pattern; Eddi wasn't going to stay in Luc's uncomfortable bed every night. Nor was she going to give him the key to her flat some time soon. They weren't going to suddenly get engaged despite their close bond, or madly declare their love for each other on the ward. Eddi didn't even know if she loved him yet, neither did Luc. They weren't particularly deliberately taking things slow; it was just Luc and Eddi's style. They still had the occasional spats when Luc was being particularly condescending, or when Eddi jumped to conclusions. But they had always made up by the end of the day, mostly Luc caving in first but still. Luc still wasn't any good at expressing his emotions but he was getting a bit better. Eddi would never know what was going on in Luc's mind or what he was thinking, but as each day went by she felt that she was getting closer. She trusted him one hundred percent, but she still sometimes got worried that he was going to leave again. They had one pregnancy scare and he left for a couple of days. Eddi cried for the first time in a long time, and when he came back she gave him the slap he deserved that she never got to give him before. But soon she realised that that was just Luc's way of getting his head straight. Sure it definitely was not the best way to do it, the worst in fact, but he would always come back. Anyway it turned out to be a false positive and they both breathed a sigh of relief, as neither of them were ready to be parents. They continued as normal but not like nothing had ever happened. Maybe both of them slightly grieved a little over the loss of the baby even though it never existed, but like always they came through stronger. They would never ever be a normal couple, but they were fine with that. It was what made them different, it was what made them special.

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. All the commons meant a lot to me as this was my first ever fanfic. Look out for my next one, probably another Leddi fanfic, and I hope everyone enjoys tonight's episode when Luc comes back.**

**(P.S. Does anyone else think that Max looks a bit like Dylan from Casualty but has brown hair, though obviously Dylan's much nicer and funnier. And who else thinks that Luc's fit?)**

**Please R+R, and thanks to everyone again.**


End file.
